Wanderer Skill Tree
*Like Dio, Zero gains a total of 30 SP to use for every job. *With the exception of passives, Zero's skills require 3 SP maximum. *Like Dio, Zero's skill tree is organized into two categories: Active and Passive. **The Active tab shows Zero's skills that can be used in battle. All of his specials and techniques are placed here. **The Passive tab shows Zero's movement abilities. This is where his stances' attacks are derived from, as each one contributes to his Sword or Defensive Stances. Active Elemental Force Special Classical Force No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Zero pulls out a neutral elemental sphere from Grandark's Eye and throws it at his enemies. Effect Classical Force: Increased Hits No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Classical Force Lv 3 Info: Increases the number of hits of Classical Force. Effect Classical Force: Increased Range No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Classical Force: Increased Hits Info: Increases the distance of Classical Force. Special Ice Force No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Classical Force Lv 1 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Zero pulls out an Ice elemental sphere from Grandark's Eye and throws it at his enemies. It freezes the opponent ice solid. Effect Ice Force: Sustained Duration No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Ice Force Lv 3 Info: Increases the freezing duration of Ice Force. Effect Ice Force: Increased Range No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Ice Force: Sustained Duration Info: Increases the distance of Ice Force. Special Fire Force No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Ice Force Lv1 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Zero pulls out a fire elemental sphere from Grandark's Eye and throws it at his enemies. Inflicts ''burn ''upon impact. Effect Fire Force: Sustained Duration No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Fire Force Lv 3 Info: Increases the flaming duration of Fire Force. Effect Fire Force: Increased Range No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Fire Force: Sustained Duration Info: Increases the distance of Fire Force. Loss Technique Loss No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Fire Force Lv1 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Thrusts Grandark in front of the user, shooting out spikes from the blade. Technique Loss: HP Absorption No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Loss Lv 3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Restores HP when an enemy is hit by Loss. Technique Loss: AP Absorption No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Loss Lv 3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Restores AP when an enemy is hit by Loss. Sword Special Triple Bash No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info (1): Zero swings the Grandark once. Info (2): Zero swings the Grandark twice. Info (3): Zero swings the Grandark thrice before slamming down the blade. Grandark Domination: Zero releases a shockwave when he slams down the blade. Effect Triple Bash: Attack Strength No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Triple Bash Lv 3 Info: Increases the damage of Triple Bash. Special Gran X No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Triple Bash Lv 3 Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Zero leaps up and slashes diagonally before bringing down a powerful burst. Grandark Domination: The last powerful burst is replaced with a spray of green fire. Effect Gran X: Attack Strength No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Gran X Lv 3 Info: Increases the damage of Gran X. Special Bleeding Gash No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Gran X Lv2 Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Zero leaps high into the air to throw down the Grandark on the floor. Zero then slams downward, releasing Grandark's chains to unleash deadly spikes in a specified area. Grandark Domination: Spikes extend further to both sides, doubling the range of the attack. Technique Rude Pressure No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Bleeding Gash Lv 3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Rushes toward the enemy, bashing them with Grandark. Does heavy flinching. In addition, if a knocked down opponent that is airbone is hit by this tecnique, he/she will be restablized by the hit and will be stunned on his/her feet. Passive Apply Sword Stance Effect Spin Slice No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Z ↓ in Sword Stance Info: Zero performs a 360 degree spin to attack enemies twice. Can be chain after the 2nd combo hit. Effect Thrust No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Spin Slice Input: Z → in Sword Stance Info: Zero thrusts his blade forward. Can be chain after Spin Cut. Effect Jump Slice No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Thrust Input: Z ↑ in Sword Stance Info: Zero leaps up and slams the Grandark down on the ground. Can be chained after Thrust. Movement Sword Stance Effect Movement Speed No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Auto Info: Improves walking speed while in Sword Stance. Defensive Stance Effect Defensive Stance No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: X ↓ in Sword Stance Info: Zero engages a defensive position, increasing his defense. Apply Defensive Stance Effect Change Direction No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance Lv1 Input: Z in Defensive Stance Info: While in Defensive Stance, Zero will swing his blade upward and faces the other direction. Category:Skill Trees